Ski Lodge
The Ski Lodge is a room in the Ski Village, located next to the Everyday Phoning Facility. It is where penguins can play Ice Fishing by clicking on a door marked 'Gone Fishing' as well as Find Four. The Ski Lodge has two stories. The second story is called the Lodge Attic, which also has the Find Four tables. in Club Penguin: Game Day!]] The Ski Lodge can also be seen in 3D, never seen before in such a style, as found in Club Penguin: Game Day!. Pins *Bonfire Pin *Picnic Basket Pin *Jellyfish Pin *Present Pin *Wagon Pin *Savanna Tree Pin *Bonsai Tree Pin *Triple Scoop Pin Events *In the 2007 Halloween Party, the Ski Lodge had many pumpkins decorated. There was a skeleton hanging by the Gone Fishing door. The mullet hanging on the wall became a fish bone skeleton. *There was a giant Christmas tree during the 2007/2008 Christmas Party. The top of the Christmas tree poked up into the Lodge Attic, where the top would be visible. *Starting April 11, 2008, the Ski Lodge was dark from the Earth Day (13 days before this) for saving the energy. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the Ski Lodge looked like it had been drawn on Microsoft Paint. *During the Medieval Parties the Ski Lodge was a Princess Palace. *In the April Fools' Party 2009, the mullet was drawn on a box. *Starting February 12, 2010, an Orange Puffle appeared in Fred's place. *During the April Fools' Party 2010, a box popped out of the cuckoo clock. There was also a spot where you could teleport to the Lighthouse. Trivia *There is a small mirror above the fire place, which shows a shadow of a ninja. *There is a cookoo bird in the clock that pops out every 30 minutes. The bird's name is Fred. *There is a total of 8 Find Four tables in the entire Ski Lodge. *At the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012 The Ski Lodge and the Cove were given music due to popular demand on a poll. http://media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/content/global//music/216.swf However, on July 12, 2012, the music appears to have been taken away. *On December 8, 2005, the Ski Lodge was opened. However, it was only opened for testing, and it was removed a few days later so Club Penguin could finish work on it. It was later re-added permanently on December 22, 2005. Gallery Outside 123kitten1Ski_lodge.png|Ski Lodge from the outside (No Background) 123kitten1Old_Lodge.png|The old Ski Lodge from the outside (No Background) Graphical Designs Ski Lodge March 2006.jpg|The Ski Lodge before the Lodge Attic was added. Lodge.PNG|The Ski Lodge after the release of Find Four and the Lodge Attic. Ski Lodge after Game Upgrades.png|The Ski Lodge after the release of Game Upgrades. Parties 2005 Old lodge.jpg|The Ski Lodge decorated for the first time at the Christmas Party 2005. 2006 PB_instrument_hunt.png|The Cello hidden during the Instrument Hunt. 2012 Screenshot 529.png|The Ski Lodge during the Puffle Party 2012. Ski Lodge during the Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam 2012.png|The Ski Lodge during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. Ski Lodge HP 2012.png|The Ski Lodge during the Halloween Party 2012. Holiday Party 2012 Ski Lodge.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2012. 2013 SkiLodgeHalloween2013.png|During the Halloween Party 2013. Other Hangin'_out_at_the_Lodge.png|A penguin inside the Ski Lodge Green Plush Chair In-game.PNG|The green lodge chair. In-out.gif|The cuckoo clock going in and out (Click for animation) See also *Find Four *Ice Fishing *Lodge Attic *Ski Village SWFs *Ski Lodge (.swf) Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:Rooms Category:Ski Lodge Category:Locations